X-ray fluorescence (XRF) measurement, and specifically X-ray microfluorescence (i.e., X-ray fluorescence using focused excitation beams of small diameter, such as less than 100 μm), is gaining increasing attention as a method for testing semiconductor wafers. XRF itself is a well-known technique for determining the elemental composition of a sample. XRF analyzers generally include an X-ray source, which irradiates the sample with sufficient energy to excite X-ray fluorescence from the elements of interest within the sample, and an X-ray detector, for detecting the X-ray fluorescence emitted by the sample in response to the irradiation. Each element in the sample emits X-ray fluorescence in energy bands that are characteristic of the element. The detected X-ray fluorescence is analyzed to find the energies or, equivalently, the wavelengths of the detected photons, and the qualitative and/or quantitative composition of the sample is determined based on this analysis.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,108,398, for example, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes an XRF analyzer and a method for analyzing a sample. The analyzer includes an X-ray beam generator, which generates an X-ray beam incident at a spot on the sample and creates a plurality of fluorescent X-ray photons. An array of semiconductor detectors is arranged around the spot so as to capture the fluorescent X-ray photons. The analyzer produces electrical pulses suitable for analysis of the sample.
The use of X-ray microfluorescence for testing semiconductor wafers is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,351,516, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference. This patent describes a non-destructive method for testing the deposition and/or the removal of a material within a recess on the surface of a sample. An excitation beam is directed onto a region of the sample in a vicinity of the recess, and an intensity of X-ray fluorescence emitted from the region is measured. A quantity of the material that is deposited within the recess is determined responsively to the measured intensity.